In the past, forklift trucks have generally been designed to operate on either battery power or fossil fuel sources. No commercially viable hybrid forklift truck has been developed to date.
This document relates to a commercially viable forklift truck incorporating a hybrid power module and related control system. These work together to allow the truck to be effectively and efficiently powered by both stored electrical energy as well as energy generated from the combustion of fossil fuel sources.